Dance of Fates (A Percy Jackson Fanfiction)
by Darkdragon190
Summary: When Vince thought he wouldn't be claimed by his godly parent forever. When the Protogenoi gods decided to show up together. When Chaos decided to send his vilest daughter to help the Olympians. Will Vince still stick to his own heart or follow the command of his mind? Will Omega destroy the Forbidden Weapon of Old, or will she change her vile heart? Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
1. The Daughter of the Void

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine, it is owned by awesome Rick Riordan :)**

She blocked the strike that aimed at her head with her sword and shifted her weight to push it away. She blocked another sword coming to her stomach and turned to another opponent. Her opponent aimed at her throat but she ducked under the blade and swept her foot to knock her opponent off-balance.

She turned to her opponent and dodged to the side when her opponent dabbed the thin dangerous sword on her midsection. She spun behind the opponent and slammed her hilt on its left back shoulder. The opponent grunted and dropped to the ground, hissing in pain.

She felt a tingle on the back of her neck and she knew what was coming. She ducked and rolled to the side, and in her place were two daggers in the ground. She spun to her feet and pulled her arm with the sword back then her hand in front of her, palms facing the opponent.

She smirked, not even a drop of sweat or uneven breathing could be seen or heard from her. She stabbed her sword to the ground and stood straighter, facing her other palm towards her other opponent who was ready to use its Dance of Night. She twisted her wrists and allowed her hands o gracefully turn round in a cramp position. Her opponents dropped their weapons and grunted as their body twitched and twisted to the wrong direction.

She remained them in pain and satisfied that they are partially paralyzed, she released the two who dropped to the ground, panting heavily.

A winged woman flew down to her feet and walked to their direction. "Winner for the nth time, Commander Sillari."

Ink black eyes void of any emotions except some streaks of twinkling dots and swirling masses that seemed to reflect in it snapped up at the winged woman. She let out a breath before she smirked, facing the two opponents and held her gloved hands to them. They took her hand each and stood.

"Damn, Sillari. You almost killed me there," one of her opponent cursed as he took off his helmet, shaking his messed-up raven black hair out of his midnight black eyes. His voice was hoarse, and calm... unfitted for his pale, scrawny physique.

The other opponent pulled her helmet as well, letting her luscious blond hair to cascade on her shoulder and slightly covered her blue eyes that lit up like a clear white bulb. She looked very much the youngest among the three, both in her bubbly and warm behavior, and petite body.

"Perhaps, if you didn't use your Dance of Night, Max," Sillari said in a tone full of authority and regal as she flicks her long, silvery gold hair back, "you wouldn't taste that again." She then turned to the patient winged woman. "I take it you have a message for me, Angelia?"

The spirit of messages smiled at her. "It's good to see you, too, Commander. Your father has arrived and wanted to talk to you. Your generals can come with you."

The blonde girl started to bounce on her feet. "Of course, we will! It's been a long time since we've seen the Lord," she exclaimed excitedly.

General Maximilian was apparently controlling his eyes from rolling at the behavior of his female counterpart when it comes to the army, General Althea, while the silver-haired woman sighed. "Thank you, Angelia. You may relieve yourself from your duties."

Angelia bowed her head respectfully before she flew away. Sillari turned to the cemented training field and raised her arm in front of her, palm facing the space. The wind swirled around, pressure seemed to gather at the center of her head. Small black ball appeared at the center of the gathering pressure until it grew bigger and became a hugged swirling vortex of mass that could fit the three of them.

Sillari walked past it with the two generals behind her. The vortex then closed behind them.

~O~O~O~O~O~

They stepped out at the other side of the vortex, into the vast throne room made of tall and huge gray columns with complete void space surrounding them. The place was unusually lighter even though the place was surrounded with nothing but black space. But, well, what can you expect from a godly place?

Sillari and her two companions walked directly at the lone figure sitting at a lone throne, the figure in a form of void with galaxies floating in nothingness.

The two generals knelt and bowed low when they arrived in front of the figure. "Should I welcome you back, Father?" Sillari began.

Her black armor was now replaced by black dress with every kinds of end projected – end of life, end of objects, end of every fate. Her silver hair was now braided and an ink black crown sat atop her head. She is the protogenos goddess of her namesake, End or much known to Greek language as Omega.

The void seemed to lean forward as the galaxy seemed to tip away from its original place. "I will not expect it from you, my child," he replied in a calm, gruff voice.

Omega was clearly bored. "What do you want from me, then?"

A mirror-like void appeared in front of her, and started to show some scenes. Her eyes narrowed drastically, almost in animosity. She wouldn't mistake the scene taking place on the first planet that was inhabited by creatures that she hated and loved the most. Earth.

She hated Earth as it is her enemy for so many centuries, and loved it as it is the major source of her power. There are too many endings there, and mostly it came from the lives of mortals and the end of their actions.

The vision showed the Laistrygonians, a tribe of man-eating giants, doing a huge rampage in the Southern Canada. Led by their brain-whacked king Antiphates. Another scene was shown in New York.

This time Omega twitched her eye visibly and Althea recoiled behind Max when she saw Omega containing her composure. Standing at one of the roofs, in black suit and his human form, was her older brother – the god of darkness himself – Erebus.

"Father..." Omega said in a calm tone but there's an edge of hatred in it, all directed at the man in the mirror vision.

"I know, daughter," her father answered warily. "But we have one more problem."

The vision disappeared and they all looked at Chaos, intently listening. "After 3 years of peace in Earth, the gods and their children will be attacked by the monsters under Erebus' orders in surprise. Last I've heard, Apollo had been punished by his father for a misunderstanding and until now they have no connection to their prophetic riddles. Hence, not allowing them to hold quests."

Omega actually scoffed at hearing of the gods. Same old – very old – scenery. A narrow-minded arrogant king of the gods punishing someone for what? She doubted it's a misunderstanding. It should be another series of 'someone has to be blamed' again. The very reason why she hated that universe, Earth and the particles that surrounds it.

"Father, I don't that's any of my concern. Have you forgotten? Zeus had cast all Protogenoi to oblivion, trapping us to our domes because of what? Because he's scared – like the scaredy-cat he is – that we will oppose him. And look what happened? Every gods that has the opportunity oppose him," Omega ranted.

She still couldn't forgive those Olympians for trapping her on her dome for centuries. If not because of the rising of the giants and titans, she could never escape it. However, she knew that the gods will still win so she never gets near that planet. Ever.

And now because of her brain-whacked of a brother, she have to.

"Omega, my daughter. Why don't you consider this for a moment?" Chaos actually plead in a calm tone as Omega's. And it surprised her to hear her father beg. He never pleads something to her before. So it's true. He really loved Earth, no matter how bitchy her sister was towards their father. It made Omega's heart drop in the bitter oblivion again.

"We must at least warn the gods of the impending danger," Chaos continued.

Omega took a deep breath as she stared at her father, pondering about it. She then sighs deeply, a sign of defeat. She just couldn't make her father sad just because she acts like a centuries-old brat. "If it satisfies you, Father. But those impudent gods wouldn't like it if we interfere with their business. Especially if it's the Protogenoi."

"How about we send Dione to deliver a message to them?" Max suggested and immediately regretted it the moment Omega's clear distaste of the idea. They all know about her huge distrust of the Olympian gods and Titans, and Dione is the Titan of the oracle of Dodona.

They couldn't blame her she had a lot of dislikes on the way they handle their problems.

"Celestine," Max quickly continued, without bothering in using her chosen mortal name, "you must – "

She sighed loudly, cutting off Max's reasoning. "I know, Max. I may dislike the idea of it, I know it's the only way to save their ass. However, don't we have to show up there to let them know we're..." she paused as if the word wouldn't come out before she managed to push it out of her mouth. "... allies."

Chaos seemed to smile as the stars that revolve around his void form lit up. "Don't worry, my child. I have it covered."

 **This is my first fanfiction. Apparently, I made up about Omega since I have to make an OC goddess to suit the plot well. I just can't make Percy feel betrayed and join Chaos. Let's make a whole different plot. About Omega's modern name, it will be explained soon. I hope you like it. Ciao! :D**

 **\- Steffie Skylar**


	2. The Unclaimed Demigod and the Void

**Hello again! I know it's not yet a month since I posted this story but here I am, updating the second chapter :) Anyway, after a long discussion (more like argument) with my sisters and brother, I changed Omega's modern name to Sillari since they said that it'll suit the OC goddess, blah blah blah. So here it is, Celestine changed to Sillari. I hope you agree with it ^_^v and also before you read, note that I am not entirely basing the story to the actual works of Uncle Rick's since this is an OC's story, after all. Aaaaaand don't forget to give me feedbacks! ^_^b Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO**

Vincent Wayne has been at Camp Half-Blood for his whole life. He was still a baby when Chiron found him at the border of the camp, and because Chiron sensed his demigod scent, the wise centaur decided to raise him. Chiron has called him Vincent and used the surname Wayne so he could live a normal life. As normal as a demigod could, anyway.

Ever since Vincent – or Vince for some of his friends – arrived in camp, Chiron took care of him and treated him as his son. Mr. D doesn't mind, though since he really wouldn't mind just don't mind his business too.

However, Vince had to stay at the Hermes cabin when he reached at the age of 10. He had met a lot of kids – undetermined – getting dumped at the Hermes cabin. He had met Luke Castellan when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth Chase both distraught and exhausted from their run and their best friend Thalia Grace's death. He had watched Annabeth Chase being claimed by Athena afterwards. He watched Luke Castellan claimed as Hermes' son.

Vincent had stayed at the back as much as he could. He liked the shadows so much, kept hidden from all attention. His death pale skin didn't help much. Chiron would always look for him for some errand, Mr. D always wanted to ask him for more colas, and classes needed him to go forward.

The moment Percy Jackson arrived and was assigned at the sleeping bag beside his bed, Vincent knew the days will be changed forever. Quests began again, war started with Luke betraying, and Kronos rising. Vincent wasn't known to emotions. He would never cry, nor did he laugh. He would only smile but never got emotional.

When the war ended, Percy was granted his wishes. And one of them being 'all demigods should be claimed by the age 13'. It should have relieved Vincent, then. He was already 14 at that time, 2 years younger than Percy. The Hermes' cabin began to decrease its numbers, all unclaimed now claimed by their godly parent. All except Vincent.

Aside from his deathly pale complexion, Vince had a mop of black hair that badly needed a haircut and pair of coffee-brown eyes with blue ring around the irises. It's a rare color, Annabeth had said in wonder. Luke, Annabeth, and Percy were the only people who dared to talk to him aside from the dryads, naiads, Chiron, some satyrs, and Mr. D.

At first Vincent was hopeful. "It's going to be okay, Vince. There must be a reason behind it," Percy tried to cheer him up Vincent was already 15 at that time, still unclaimed. War against Gaia and the giants broke loose. As one of the senior campers in Camp Half-Blood, he was in charged in taking care of the still young demigods and hiding them from danger.

Chiron and the others – including Vincent himself– didn't know what his godly parent would be. Is it a she? Or is it a he? It always frustrates Vince from not knowing the other part of his life. He was even convinced by Luke to join him, enough reason to join Kronos.

But Chiron meant to him so much more than knowing his parents, or even taking revenge on the gods. It won't do good, he reasoned, to avenge something that never meant to you and end up hurting someone who nursed you to the day you learned to walk and talk.

Three years after, Vince was now 17 – going 18, next week – and yet he was still an unclaimed demigod. Many pitied him, encouraging him, and cheering him up. It's an agony to see those who once lived in the Hermes' cabin being claimed to go on a quest. He never had gone to a quest, not even once. And he never, ever, seen the outside world.

Believe it or not. He had stayed behind at Camp Half-Blood all the wars that happened, his duty to guard the young kids that couldn't join the war.

Vince was sitting at a branch at a tall tree, his back leaning on the trunk and his legs crossed at the ankles as he looked over at the mountains that surround the lake. The lake was glistening from the sun's light. The sky was cloudless, another beautiful day in Camp Half-Blood.

He could see naiads everywhere, and he could hear some Aphrodite kids giggling at the edge of the lake as they gossiped. Then at the other side, he could hear the Ares' kids taunting and arguing with the other kids followed by a clang of metals. Vince closed his eyes and feels the air on his face. He could somehow tell the temperature just by feeling it. He has a strange sense of hearing and smell. He could sense danger coming within a certain range by just feeling the air around him. When he shared it to Chiron, the centaur fell into a deep thought and said he might be a son of one of the wind gods.

Only one thing that changed it all. He had hoped that Chiron might be correct. But the wind gods never have control over temperature. Especially the cold, cold temperature that Vince felt whenever Annabeth or Percy mentioned the word 'Winter'.

"Oi, Vincent!"

Vince opened his eyes and looked down at the gray eyes of Malcolm Pace, son of Athena, looking up at him. "Yes?" he replied quietly.

"Chiron called for you."

Vince uncrossed his ankles and jumped down the tree, flipping his body in midair and landed in a catlike grace on the ground. That's one thing. He can jump from the highest branch of a tree in a slow motion as if the wind was too careful not to drop him and the gravity scared of him dropping on the ground hard.

He patted himself from the unseen dust and nodded his thanks at Malcolm ho smiled and walked away.

Vince could have been mistaken as a son of Hades because of his silent personality and his looks, but nope. Hades never claimed him so it means, Hades is out of question. As well as the gods.

He arrived at the pavilion of the Big House and saw Chiron in his magical wheelchair, playing pinochle with Mr. D. Vince had learned to play that, considering that he was the longest stay in the camp other than Chiron and Mr. D along with some children of the gods who decided to settle down outside of the camp already.

Mr. D suddenly stood up. "I must go now. Get your babysitting straight, Victor."

Vince could only smile at the wrong name. He had come to like Mr. D despite the times that the god of wine was rash and harsh on all demigods. He bowed his head as Mr. D disappeared.

Chiron put down the card and smiled at Vincent. "You've been skipping classes lately, son," he said sternly.

Vince rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Chiron."

The centaur's eyes softened as if he knows the reason why. "Don't lose hope, Vincent. Someday we will know who your parent is."

Vince sighed and dropped his arm to his side. "I know. I just… I mean, why took so long?"

"The reasons will be revealed in its own time, Vince. As for now, would you like to come with us for the Summer Solstice tomorrow?"

Vincent's smile appeared on his pale face. Since he's one of the senior campers, he's supposed to go to every solstice that the gods allowed for the demigods to attend. But he doesn't want to go, since all senior campers are already… claimed. "I'm sorry, Chiron. But I can't."

Chiron sighed, the way he would do if he knew that he couldn't persuade Vince. "Very well, then. While I am gone with the senior campers, please look out for the others."

Vince nodded obediently. He turned his heels and walked out of the pavilion with Chiron's eyes following him. Chiron was saddened immensely at the situation of the demigod. He'll make sure to tell the gods about the kid. Maybe they'll have an idea on who his parent would be.

~O~O~O~O~

It's just another Summer Solstice in Olympus. Percy Jackson, now 19, was at the throne room with Chiron, Annabeth, and the other campers.

The throne room never changed after the last solstice they attended. And it's last year. The thrones were still the same, forming a semi-circle with the gods sitting on their respected thrones. Except one.

Now is the third year of Apollo's punishment. Helios had been driving the sun chariot temporarily while Apollo was in exile. There have been no quests and although that may benefit the safety of the demigods, it does not mean that they don't feel restless. News about monster activities increasing yet again has reached them in Camp Half-Blood and they couldn't move without the accurate guidance of the oracles, as stupid it may sound since oracles can be as confusing as a disabled GPS.

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts when Zeus began. "Now that we are here –" He was suddenly cut off by the air pressure that built up inside the throne room. Every one of them reached for their weapons, Percy slipping his hand in his pocket to touch his pen. Their gazes landed on the corner of the room where the air pressure built some swirling mass.

The gods and Chiron, knowing who or what that would be, tensed.

"Relax, children," a booming, gruff male voice echoed across the throne room and it jerked some of Percy's nerves. Whatever or whoever was in that swirling mass, he sure is powerful. "I have not come here to start a war that will soon take place anyway, so you can calm down."

That put Percy in an immediate distress. A war that will soon take place anyway… oh gods, no, Percy thought numbly, not another war. He caught Annabeth's eyes and he knew she's thinking the same.

It was Athena who recovered quickly and warily asked. "Who are you? And what do you mean by a war that will soon take place?"

"Ah! Athena. I have witnessed your wisdom and abilities from the day you were born. A magnificent child, you are." Athena was clearly flattered but held her head high in pride. Percy glanced at Annabeth who had a smile graced on her face and he knew she's proud of her mother. "Well, I am Chaos. Creator of all things that surrounds your universe and the universe itself."

Percy nearly dropped his jaw if only it was not hinged to his own bones. But their mouths hung open in disbelief. Chaos? THE Lord Chaos? The void Chaos? What is Lord Chaos doing here?

As if not aware of their shocks, Chaos continued, "You see, when my grandson and my daughter Earth rose after each other, the dome of the other Protogenoi had opened. We were released and finally able to go wherever we wanted. However, some of the Protogenoi and I chose not to come near this universe as we know that, ah, you Olympians wouldn't like that and so we stayed away. Forgive me for not appearing before you in an appropriate form. If I did, the Earth will collapse, not going to handle my presence much."

Percy saw the gods rising and dropping on their knees, bowing low in front of the primordial god. They followed the gods' example, not wanting to be blasted for being disrespectful.

"Oh, please rise and take your seat. Where's Apollo? My dear enthusiastic Apollo should be here," Chaos inquired in quite… cheery tone.

Zeus rose from kneeling, apparently not comfortable to be on his knees, and tried hard not to grimace. "Apollo has been… doing some things in the mortal world, my Lord."

"As a punishment, I take it?" Chaos asked in a knowing manner. Zeus' face turned red and Percy thought the thunder god would explode that moment. Before he could retort, however, Chaos chuckled. "As much as I don't want to interfere the way you handle things, my dear Lord of the Sky. But I think it is better if the Olympians are all complete. Can you do it for me?"

Somehow, Percy knew that the question was not an 'I would like to ask you' but a 'Do it or else' behind that carefree voice and he could see that Zeus knew that very well. Even Ares, the arrogant god of war, was clearly afraid of the Protogenos of the Void.

Zeus raised his lightning bolt. The lightning zapped at the center and within the smoke stood a young guy, blinking his blue eyes.

Apollo must have felt the pressure and he widened his eyes at the swirling mass. He bowed low, already recognizing the presence of Chaos without being told. "Lord Chaos, what brought you here?" he asked in a child-like tone.

Ares snorted while Aphrodite giggled at Apollo's misery. Artemis regarded them coldly.

"Ah, Apollo. I cannot help you with your… misery as I am not allowed to intervene with the business of Lord Zeus. It is not good. However, we do really need our oracles back now that the world is again in danger. Perhaps my beloved Lord Zeus can alter it?"

Percy wasn't a moron to catch some ridiculous hint from Chaos' request. I cannot help Apollo since the King for now is Zeus, however, I can make this arrogant King of the gods step on his pride by making a simple, urgent, and innocent request in front of an audience and ta-da! He can't defy it without looking like a bad Dad and ruin his image. Oh wow, he has a good image in the first place, take note of the sarcasm.

Zeus gritted his teeth as he turned Apollo back to his old several feet form. Apollo looked at his body before his megawatt grin resurfaced. "Yes! Back to the old times. Wait, I can feel a haiku coming –"

"Brother," Artemis icily reprimanded.

Apollo seemed to remember where he was and he scrambled to his throne and sat. "I'm sorry Lord Chaos, you can continue."

Chaos chuckled at Apollo's antics before he quieted and then talked in a serious voice. "As you heard or – as some point – seen, the monsters activities has increased. However, that's not the only problem." Chaos paused dramatically before continuing, "They are led by my son, Erebus."

Just like that and it stunned all of them. All of them heard of Erebus, of course. Tartarus and Gaia's brother, and the protogenos god of darkness.

"What do you mean by that, Lord Chaos?" Athena tried to clarify.

"My son, Erebus, has escaped his dome of darkness within Tartarus, my dear Athena. My daughter, Nyx, had helped him rise during the second Gigantomachy. He had not shown his self fully because he believed it was my daughter Earth's time. And now, it is his."

The gods had gone pale. "Why are you telling this to us, Lord Chaos? You had never interfered when Gaia attempted to rise," Zeus managed to say.

The swirling mass shifted. "Erebus is much more dangerous, dear Lord Zeus. We know very well that he has the darkest goal among all Protogenoi. Much darker than Nyx and Kronos combined. However, my daughter and I sensed that he has other agenda."

Athena obviously caught a clue. "Daughter?"

The creator laughed a bit. "My youngest daughter who was not known but one of the Protogenoi, dear Wisdom goddess. She chose to serve as my Commander of an army of so many universes."

Ares, of all people expected to react, perked up at the mention of the army. "Army? Cool. I want to meet this daughter of yours, Lord Chaos."

The swirling mass slowed a little as Chaos spoke slowly. "She will arrive shortly after I leave. But I must warn you all. She never liked to be here if not because of her brother. Her powers are equivalent with mine in addition to her own power over life force. She will use her human form to avoid ruining the planet. It's strictly not advisable to trigger her anger while her stay here in Earth."

The gods clearly didn't like the sound of the warning. They apparently don't want another Chaos minding their businesses. But if it's against another Primordial god then they will need as many help as they could get. And having Chaos and his daughter on their side is a huge benefit and advantage.

"What's her name?" Hermes asked in curiosity.

The swirling mass swirled faster that it made Percy feeling dizziness. Seriously, this vortex should slow down. "She goes by the modern name, Sillari, when she is in her human form. But she's known to you as Omega."

"End…" Percy heard Annabeth mumble in translation. When he turned to her she looked as pale as a paper.

Nico, who was there as the representative of the Hades' cabin, grimaced. "I don't like the sound of that."

Despite the discomfort of the name, Zeus said, "thank you for the, lending hand, Lord Chaos. We will expect her."

Chaos hummed in approval. "As long as you heed my approval, you will be alright. I will be off now." Once again the gods kneeled low followed by the demigods. The air pressure dissipated and when Percy looked up, the vortex was gone.

"Well, that was… enigmatic," Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, murmured.

Chiron – who was silent the whole conversation – trotted beside Percy. "This is bad," he muttered. Percy looked up at him expectantly. His eyes were gloomy and worried. "Omega has never reached Earth for centuries."

Percy tilted his head in wonder. Sure, the way Chaos described his own daughter and the way her name sounds, she's scary but isn't she considerate enough to help them? As if reading his mind, Annabeth turned to him while the gods fell in a deep and serious conversation.

"Omega is considered the vilest and most powerful among the children of Chaos, Percy. When Omega visited Earth, a war has ensued. Just because Sky favored her over Earth. And since then, Earth and Omega hated each other… which led to the division of Chaos' children."

Will Solace frowned, his forehead wrinkling in deep thinking. "I never heard of that."

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes. She opened her mouth to speak before Will waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes... your mother is the wisdom goddess and knowledge comes naturally to you. We know that, we know that. Sorry for asking."

Annabeth glared at him while some snickered and some just smiled.

Thalia, who was there with the Hunters, sighed, "Well, as long as we don't anger her, we're fine."

"That's boring," Clarisse sneered and the twin cabin counselors of Hermes – Travis and Connor Stoll – agreed.

"Guys, just don't," Katie warned and I agreed. They don't know what will happen if a deity responsible to all ends gets angry just because of their stupid pranks.

Suddenly, the air pressure came back again and stopped all conversations. This time, instead of another swirling mass, the air pressure formed a rank of black swirls in a shape of a body. The black mass showed a million molecules being sucked by it like some sort of vacuum, which Percy soon realized that the black mass was a form of mini-black hole. It solidified and then revealed a girl in black metallic armor with a purple cape attached on each shoulder pad.

She's tall, wearing tight black suit under her armor and a black knee-high combat boots. Daggers adorned her waist-belt, and two black swords sheathed on her both sides.

One look from her, you'll know that she's dangerous and powerful. Her eyes seemed to reflect the black hole, pulling your force into her until it left you drained and useless. Her skin as pale as a corpse that it seemed impossible that she's alive (Oh, Percy remembered, I actually knew someone or few people who could pass as dead people). Her posture would be easily mistaken as that of a princess, regal and formal. She could be beautiful than the goddess of love herself.

Percy snapped from his awe and dropped to his knee when he saw that – for the third time in one event – the gods, Chiron, and the demigods bowing low at the presence of the unmistakable Omega.


	3. The Newcomers

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO**

A deity with not much title but has the power over all domains that has life and end. Piper McLean would never dream to face another dangerous deity ever again. But here she was, kneeling as low as she could in the presence of – not just dangerous – the deity who doesn't have compassion over the Earth and its inhabitants.

While kneeling, Piper could hear the goddess' dry humorless laugh and she knew that the gods are tensing by now. They're not used to being laughed at after all. Even the carefree Hermes, doesn't want to be humiliated.

"It's somehow ironic to see the gods kneeling and bowing for once," she said coyly, her voice husky and dry as an ice. "You can rise now."

Now Piper could say: Omega is incomparable to the other gods. May that the gods are as ruthless and cold as her, but there's something in the goddess that made even the gods cower at her feet, under the intense stare of her space-like eyes. As if she's talking to the Fates to let her take the reins and swallow all of them.

Omega moved her body and her gazes shifted to the gods who were not looking at her directly. Even Athena and Artemis. She saw Apollo and she smirked but didn't say anything. Is it possible that she knew what happened to him? Apparently. Gods seems to know everything. Then her space-like eyes turned to the demigods.

Piper felt someone's hand gripping hers and she knew it's Jason's. Omega's eyes were still on them when she spoke, her lips barely moving.

"In my current form, I go by the name Sillari. My soldiers are already waiting for orders at this moment somewhere near the two camps of the demigods." Then she went back on looking at the gods and Piper almost heard the relief in every demigod's mind. "Calling me with my divine name can only alert my brother. We can't let him attack both camps without my aid."

"If you don't mind, Lady… Sillari. How many is your soldiers?" Athena asked in a genuine curiosity.

Sillari, as she prefer for some reason, smiled dryly. "In general, goddess of battle strategy, there are a planet of them. All inhabitants of the planet in my rule are trained for the worst, assigned to different divisions to hunt, and clustered into two groups to be led by my two generals in battle."

Ares and Athena looked impressed. Having a planet with 100% soldiers as inhabitants managed to be united and clustered into groups very neatly is indeed impressive. Artemis, however, looked curious.

"You hunt, Lady Sillari?"

Sillari raised her shoulders and dropped it in a bored shrug. "The soldiers hunt every creature that defy the law of every universe that are sometimes unguarded," she explained in a clipped tone then looked at Hades who was quiet and was looking at her curiously. "However, those creatures are not directed to the abyss as they will surely overpopulate the place. They are instead brought to my father's domain, forever tortured in nothingness."

"Your soldiers… are they demigods like us?" Annabeth couldn't help but ask.

Sillari's eyes gazed at her blankly before something passed her eyes. A recognition. Her lips twitched in neither a smile nor a smirk. Piper could see Percy tensing beside Annabeth as if he's ready to shield her of whatever is coming. "Do you think your parents will allow half-bloods to aid those who are capable to turn against them, daughter of Athena?" Sillari sneered.

Zeus clutched his Master Bolt while Poseidon and Hades held their weapons of power tightly. Piper could feel it, she knew… Sillari was just trying to get in their nerves. Provoke them…

No.

Provoke her.

Sillari chose not to mind the gods as she continued. "Unfortunately, there are no useless half-bloods to salvage. They either side with _evil_ or side with the Olympians. So to answer you, daughter of Athena, no… there are no demigods in the army. But does it matter? We still have my brother to take care of. And as far as I see it, he's near both camps now."

All of them were panic-stricken. Dionysus was ready to teleport back to Camp Half-blood and Artemis was already standing to gather her hunters when suddenly they couldn't move. It's as if their muscles and the divine entities were forced to the gravity's will and they struggled to breathe as the muscles around their heart and lungs were affected.

"No need to panic. I have already instructed my generals to lead a defense and counterattack against the incoming monsters. This is not yet the right time for my brother to show his face. And it will be not much later that he'll know that I am on your side. We need to calm down and form an initial strategy first."

The force disappeared and all were now able to breathe. However, they found out that they can't move a muscle. Partial paralysis. Sillari is much, much powerful that they thought. And Piper was still awed at the black face that Sillari emitted while saying all of it to them. As if she knew what will happen already and she had everything… and Piper meant EVERYTHING… in control.

"As you all know by now, he will attack your children's' home. Monster activities are scattering down there. But the thing is… their attacks are all unfocused."

"A diversion," Athena, as always, caught up. Piper could almost see the mechanical twists and turns of Athena's brain gears like Annabeth would every Capture the Flag. Speaking of which… the Capture the Flag would be the day after tomorrow. Does that mean the army of Omega would join them? But there will be a war sooner or later.

Piper's thoughts were snapped when Sillari spoke. And then Piper realized that she had missed a piece of the conversation. So much for her ADHD. "Erebus' heart is not into this activity. Because if it is, the moments he had risen, he had put your thrones to rubbles and conquered the whole world by now."

Sillari walked to the side and put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "A meeting of the allied gods shall begin. The half-bloods shall go and defend their home." She turned to the demigods who looked wary. "No one shall mention my name to the other half-bloods. Now that the exile of the oracle is now done, the prophecy will start coming. Consult the oracle immediately. But I must warn you that only the chosen half-blood can get it out of the oracle."

Before they could ask or agree or anything, they all blacked out, including Chiron. Then they vanished from the throne room and the Olympus at once.

"You know what will happen, don't you?" Poseidon asked in gritted teeth.

Sillari turned to face them, her eyes showing the first emotion in the duration of the meeting: amusement. "I am the End. Of course, I know what will happen." Her amusement then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Although I know that you don't trust me as the feeling is very much mutual, trust me. My brother is not Kronos that will use spying and demigods to bring you down. Not Gaia to use every demigod and mess all minds using persuasion to rise. He is the darkness. And he will do that as his weapon against you."

~O~O~O~O~O~

Vincent was at the arena, watching the younger Ares kids almost killing each other in swordfight when someone shouted from the entrance. Then the horn was blown. Vince's blood ran cold as he recognized that noise. A war signal.

He immediately grabbed his sword beside him and ran ahead the other demigods. He's conflicted between running to the frontlines and bringing the younger kids to safety like he always, always used to do. He's the only senior camper around and… he saw Chris Rodriguez, one of Hermes' sons and was one of the senior campers that also preferred to stay out of the light after the battle against Kronos, and the Demeter children already gathering the younger kids.

Chris caught his eye and grinned, though it's an uneasy grin. "GO! Chiron and the others are not yet here so go and lead them. We got the kiddos," Chris urged.

Vincent was surprised but he nodded nonetheless. He turned his heels and run full-speed towards the half-blood hill where the other campers who were near the hill when the horn blew are.

The Apollo children are already perched to each branch, arrows ready. The Hephaestus children were now setting up the easy-to-prepare traps. At least that would give them time to gather.

In front of them, unmistakably, was Antiphates, the king of the Laistrygonians. Behind him and his followers are dracanaes, telekhines, empousai, and so much more.

Vincent was wide-eyed as he stepped back in terror. This is his first time to lead. His first time to be involved in the war right in front line, precisely. He's always, always the follower. Always the one hiding. Always the one at the back. And looking at these many monsters in front of him made him lose everything he'd been training for in his whole life.

 _Do not fear_ … a female voice suddenly invaded his mind. It was full of life and warmth that surged within him. He immediately looked around and saw that the demigods are also looking around. They must have heard that voice in their mind.

 _Focus! Do not fear. Don't raise your weapons. Let us handle this first._

"Who are you?" Vincent called out, still looking around.

 _You will know soon. We are your allies. Don't fear. It's not your time to fight yet._

As soon as the mysterious female voice said that, the monsters charged towards them.

 _Do not fear._ The voice repeated and Vincent could feel his body relaxing and the moment he did that, a shout from somewhere erupted. A voice the same as the voice inside their mind.

"ARCHERS!"

All of the heroes turned behind them when a string pulled was heard. A platform of black metal was there, floating a few feet above the ground, and perched on the black platform are uniformed figures in black breastplate and helmets with tinted visor hiding their eyes. The front row was kneeling on one knee and the second line at the back in the same position but the angle of their arrows was higher than the first line. The third line were standing, all of three lines had their bows in perfect position and arrows notched, waiting for orders. Each of them is notching four to six arrows at once.

"FIRE!"

Vincent watched in awe as the arrows flew in perfect arch above them, then down to the charging enemies. One by one the monsters were dropping to the ground then bursting into golden dusts. But the Lasitrygonians kept on coming. There are also one or two Hydras somewhere. And was that a drakon?!

The platform suddenly shifted above them and then moved towards their front. Vincent and the others were forced to step back. The platform landed and the archers moved to the side then went down to the ground. They kept on firing at will, not failing to kill one with their arrows, in speed that rivaled the Hunters'.

"Soldiers! Position!" the female voice continued to shout and Vincent realized that it was actually belongs to a petite woman near Thalia's tree.

No.

Not near the tree.

She was actually perched on top of Peleus the dragon that was guarding the Golden Fleece and the Athena Parthenos. And the dragon was not even bothered by her presence.

Vincent couldn't see her face as she has her helmet on. She's holding a Celestial bronze sword in one hand and a black-coated shield on the other. She's draped in black except for the red cape flapping behind her.

Then Vincent saw hundreds of black uniformed people swarming from each side just outside the border of the camp. They marched to the front of the platform, which was opened and a huge machine slowly moved to the surface.

Vincent heard a nervous bleat. He turned and saw the satyrs – Coach Hedge and Grover among them – protesting not to use the machine. Then Vince realized that it's not an ordinary machine. It is a huge cannon. A freakin' flippin' huge cannon.

"No worries, dear nature lovers," the female commander called to them without looking back. "That's not going to ruin any of the nature. It's solely made to destroy only the monsters."

Although they stopped protesting, the satyrs were still unsure. The female turned back to her people.

"Aim for the Hydras! Archers! Fire at will!" Then she hopped from the dragon and walked casually to the frontline. "Unit 101, follow my lead!" She went silent.

The air was heavy with tension among the demigods as they watched the monsters coming nearer and nearer. 100 feet… 60 feet… 50 feet…

"CHARGE!"

Vincent had never seen any strong, unbeatable, and unbreakable warriors other than the will and unity of the demigods before. The warriors were hacking and stabbing through the ranks of monsters, not even once that they look around. Not even once they covered their ears to block the deafening blasts of the Celestial bronze cannonballs that their fellow fired.

With Vincent's clear eyesight, he could see the female fight with ease, slashing a dracanae across the throat and then slamming her shield against a telekhine's face. The monster crumpled to the ground before got stabbed by another sword belonging to a random soldier. The female jumped above a Laistrygonian and drove her blade on his thigh.

Some of the monsters managed to retreat while the unfortunate were finished off by the mysterious army. When the Hydras were clearly finished, the cannon moved back down the platform. The archers climbed up the closed lid and then the platform moved up again. The mysterious warriors scanned the place before walking back to the borders as if they were just strolling awhile ago.

"Chiron!" one of the campers called out and Vincent immediately turned. Surely, Chiron and the cabin counselors were paving their way to him.

Chiron smiled down at Vincent and clamped his shoulder before he turned as he scanned the place. "What happened while we're away?"

Vincent shook his head. "You won't believe it, Chiron," he answered breathlessly. And then he realized that his hands were shaking, almost dropped his sword from his grasp.

"Oh, but he should," a female voice chirped. She was already in front of them, pulling her helmet off. Blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and sky blue eyes were staring at them. "I'm General Althea, and I'm tasked to help the Greek half-bloods."

Chiron nodded knowingly. Annabeth moved to Vincent's side, her eyes calculatingly staring at the female general in front of them. "What happened to the enemies?"

General Althea smiled proudly. "We managed to take down more than half of them before they retreated. I'm sure those Hydras and Laistrygonians will take years to reform. That is IF, the ol' abyss would aid Dark Face this time."

"Where the Hades did you came from?" one of the Ares children shouted.

General Althea laughed at the usage of the god of the underworld's name. "You will know soon, my friend. Now why don't Chiron and I along with the representatives talk first?"

Chiron nodded. "This way."

Althea looked at Vincent, her eyes locking with his before she smiled brightly. "You, too."

Vincent was flabbergasted. He hasn't expected her to say that. "Sorry. But I'm not –"

She cut off his sentence with a dismissal wave. "You have witness the whole thing. And based to what I see from you, you're the longest time to stay here in camp. I need your input."

"H-How…"

Again, she cut him off by pointing at his necklace. "You have the only one who has a lot of beads there. Now come along." She faced her soldiers that were still waiting for dismissal. "You did a good job, soldiers. Go back to the base and transfer it inside the borders. Start the communication route and connect to Max in Camp Jupiter. Dispatch the Squad 20 for patrol duties."

"Yes, General."

General Althea didn't have to tell them that they are already dismissed. They all dispersed and immediately went to action. Vincent nearly dropped his jaw in shock when he was dragged by the general towards the waiting group. Vincent was trying to pull his wrist back from the female's iron grip, but she wouldn't budge.

Oh gods, they're causing a scene already. Vincent gave up trying and now he tried to hide his face from the teasing and weird glances of the campers.

"Hey, I can manage to walk on my own, you know," Vincent hissed.

General Althea stopped and released his wrist with a pout. "Sorry…"

Vince blinked at her twice. What's with this girl? She can kill a lot of monsters on her own and yet she acts like a kid. He shook his head and followed her as they went inside the Big House while he rubbed his wrist.

~O~O~O~O~

Vincent had been in a meeting with the demigods twice. Once when he was called by Chiron after the war with Kronos to talk about new plans for the whole camp and, twice when he was called by Chiron to join the counselors to talk about the renovation of the cabins.

So he felt awkward and out of place when he was forced by General Althea in a seat near the front which was where she stood. Chiron insisted her to take a seat but she declined.

"I am trained not to sit unless it is breakfast or dinnertime," she said sweetly.

Chiron was back in his magic wheelchair and wheeled to face her. "Are you sure, Miss Althea?"

Althea continued to smile. "As sure as I know I'll die for my lady, Chiron. And please call me Althea."

"How did you do that?" Vincent suddenly blurted out and he nearly slammed his face on the ping pong table when he realized what he did. It was intended for his thoughts. Great.

Althea cocked her head to the side in real confusion. "Do what?"

Vincent sighed heavily. "You spoke to us through our mind. How did you do that?"

Althea's eyebrows rose in recognition and her lips formed a small 'O'. "Oh, that. It's one of my abilities. I can communicate with people within a certain range through their mind. Like an empathy link but not that since we are not connected to our life and death, and not emotionally."

Then the general gazed at all of them. "As I've mentioned earlier I am here to aid you. And that attack was an introduction to the power of Dark Face – that what we call the god of darkness since we were informed that we are not allowed to 'throw' names around like nothing – and I'm sure Camp Jupiter has now witnessed it, too. Don't worry, my fellow general was already there and I'm pretty sure he's done with his task there." She then held up her hand to stop anyone from asking as she smiled apologetically. "This is not the time to ask yet. We have a lot to discuss about the security of each camp so I hope every one of us will consider from asking me about me."

They hesitated but nodded nonetheless. Vincent was sure that every one of them is dying to ask already, Annabeth for one.

Althea nodded in thanks and then she moved her left hand to the right side, as if swiping something in the air. She closed her eyes and started to chant. "Oh, Angelia, spirit of messages. Show me Max in Camp Jupiter."

Vince saw Percy, Jason, and the Stoll siblings dropped their jaw in disbelief. It's almost funny if not because of the seriousness of the atmosphere. His attention was brought back to Althea when a fog-like mirror appeared and then a pale face of a guy appeared after.

Althea's eyes seemed to lighten up more when she saw him. "Max!"

The guy glanced at her and he smirked. "Done already?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Althea chuckled enthusiastically. "You won't believe it, Max. The camp is larger than what we've seen from Lady Sillari's place."

Max shook his head and then he turned serious when he saw the demigods behind Althea. "That's the Greek half-bloods?"

Althea nodded. "The representatives. It seems that they managed to meet Lady Sillari face-to-face."

Max moved to the side and revealed Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque along with the other centurion of the Roman camp's five cohorts. They all looked wary but they brightened up a bit when they saw Percy and they others. Before they could say anything, Althea spoke up.

"Initiate communication route?"

Max nodded. Then Althea swiped her hand again to the side and suddenly the whole place shifted. Vincent felt like he was getting dizzy and he wanted to vomit. The whole world seem to tilt and the suddenly it stopped. He groaned as he looked up from the table and saw the others doing the same.

Althea giggled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you."

"Surprise?!" Clarisse shouted. "You, runt –"

"Clarisse…" Chiron said calmly and the said girl stopped immediately before looking around. They are now in a large room with black and white interior design. Not many furniture but it was like it's enough for a room like this.

"Welcome to the dimension of nowhere," Althea recited as if she had memorized it over and over again.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Is that a memorized speech or what?"

Althea pouted. "You're harsh, daughter of Athena."

Annabeth looked taken aback that the general knew something about her. Then Vincent caught his breath when he noticed that Reyna and the other Romans were also there.

"What…"

"We are now in nowhere since we are inside the communication route no. 15, perfect for confidential meetings like this. In physical form we are just staring at the space while Max and I were talking about butterflies and world. No worries to say the least," Althea explained.

The same guy that Althea called Max moved gracefully to her side. He has a blank face unlike Althea who was an open-book of emotions. "I'm General Maximilian, I hold the 102th unit under Lady Sillari's command." He then faced Althea. "I have already informed them about Lady Sillari and the situation."

Althea nodded in understanding and faced them. "Since you already knew the situation you are in, let's start the real meeting."


	4. Spirit of Rage and Rabies?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO**

Vincent sat straight and stiff in his seat around the Ping-Pong table that was still with them when they were transported to the Communication Route No. 15. Beside him is Jake Mason who stood as the cabin leader while Leo Valdez was away. In front of him sat the Roman demigod, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the only girl with a lengthy name that he knows of and one of the praetor of Camp Jupiter. Beside her is her co-praetor, the Chinese Canadian son of Mars, Frank Zhang.

Vince snapped out of his thoughts when the male general, General Maximilian, started to explain about their arrival.

"We are called the Soldiers of Omega rather than as the army of Chaos. We report directly to Lady Sillari and she's the one who will decide for the soldiers while Lord Chaos serves as our patron. We honor him as much as we honor Lady Sillari." Max put his hand on the belt on his side and continued. "We have more than thousands of soldiers with us, some of them already here on Earth to help you train for the upcoming war to defend the world once again. The others will come when the time is right."

"What will happen with the teamwork if the others won't be here to train with us? Or worst, what if they won't know who the enemy is and who's the allies?" Dakota, the Roman demigod of Bacchus, and a centurion of Cohort Five asked with a small frown on his face as he sipped a red Kool-aid that was on his hand.

"We know our limitations and who our enemies are. We can move around in battle at ease. We are trained to do that," General Maximilian calmly explained. Althea was just standing there, looking at the ground while rocking her heels back and forth like a child. "Since this is a large scale war, Lady Sillari decided to send two units that are capable to counter the darkness. They are the Unit 101 which is now under Althea's command and will help the Greek half-bloods to train and the Unit 102 which is under me will help the Romans."

Now that Vincent was sitting in front of the two generals and was clear of any shock, he could see the difference between the two. Not that they're twins or what. He's talking about the personalities of the two generals.

Maximilian has darker and serious aura around him that made you think and move alertly or else consequences will happen. He's militaristic and apparently ruthless. A trait that the Romans could deal with. Vince could see that in the way Reyna, Frank, and the others look at Maximilian.

Althea, however, was totally opposite. She's bubbly and clearly outgoing. She's talkative, one that you know you would get along with for a very long time. And just by looking at her, you would know that she has a soft heart.

"We can't have the two camps leave their base as the enemies will surely attack anytime," Maximilian continued. "So we have to rely on the communication route in order to communicate with each other."

"Is it why there are two units brought here?"

"That's the original plan, yes. We will have to change plans after we do some initializing for both camps," Maximilian replied.

Annabeth put her hand down on the table. "Your mistress knew what will happen, don't she? She knew that the Lord of Darkness will attack the camp _right_ before you all arrived here. She knew what will happen to our world. She knew _right_ from the start that her brother will rise." Her gray eyes were blazing in accusation and realization that Vincent thought it were storm clouds.

Althea began to wring her hands together, her fingers entwined as she bit her lower lip. "I would slow down in accusations, daughter of Athena," she stated in an anxious tone. "I don't want to see my lady… upset."

Annabeth looked like she was struck by the lightning bolt. Her face became pale. Whatever made Annabeth scared at Althea's statement, Vincent doesn't want to know. But he wondered what had happened in the solstice. Althea had mentioned that they _managed_ to meet Lady Sillari who was basically Omega, the protogenos goddess of End.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the table when something clicked in his head when he thought about that name. But before he could think further, he was drawn back to reality when Maximilian spoke again.

"Yes, Lady Sillari knew that Dark Face will attack the two camps but no, she doesn't know what happen between that. That's why she sent us to ensure that the result will be different. Lady Sillari has a prophetic ability but like Lord Hermes, it's only limited."

Althea decided to take over in discussing as she stepped forward. She was back in her smiling face. "The soldiers are neither demigods nor legacies. We are much more… complicated. We are either the children of a Greek spirit and Titan or a Greek spirit and gods or both Greek spirits."

The demigods' eyes widened as the information sink in. Children of two immortals?!

As if Althea didn't notice their stunned expressions, she continued. "Unlike demigods or legacies, we don't need to honor our parents all the time as long as we are loyal to both Lady Sillari and Lord Chaos. They are our mother and father in mortal sense. We also couldn't live in one place with half-bloods for a long time since we have a complicated combination of blood that will not fit to the environment of yours." A gleam passed Althea's eyes. "If we do live in one place with the half-bloods for longer time than we should, we die even without war."

"What…what do you mean?" Katie asked in a broken voice.

"What I mean is… we have different environment than yours," Althea answered in a meaningful smile.

Chiron decided to ask his own question. "Do you have any idea what the Lord of Darkness wanted here on Earth?"

Althea stared at Chiron's eyes before she answered. "We have information about what he wanted, Chiron. But unless the oracle delivers the prophecy to the chosen one, we cannot disclose it yet."

Chiron nodded in understanding. Max, then, spoke again. "We will start to train together as soon as possible. We know that prophecies guide you in quests. Now that Lord Apollo is back, expect that not only one group will leave for missions. As much as possible, one or two soldiers will accompany you to be sure that you come back safe."

"What if the oracle prohibit that?" Piper asked.

Althea smiled one-sidedly. "The moment Lord Chaos made Lord Zeus bring Lord Apollo back from his exile, Lord Apollo is in an agreement with Lady Sillari's plan. Less death will mean more possibility to win the war.

"You… you forced my father in an agreement?" Will asked in disbelief.

Max and Althea simultaneously raised their eyebrows. But it was Althea who answered him. "Force is an overstatement, Will Solace." Will and the other's eyes widened when she recited his name like they already introduced their names to her. Which they had not as much as they remembered. "Your father knew what the future is… much clearer than Lady Sillari. He knows what we are doing much more than the other gods."

Vincent could see Reyna shaking her head in disbelief. Then his most awaited nightmare came. Althea looked at him and smiled.

"Anyway, this brave man right here saw enough for his whole life. I would like to know what he's thinking."

Vincent wished Nico would open the ground to swallow him up and never go back here again. All eyes turned to him as if he had magically appeared. Obviously they had forgotten that he was right there. Except General Althea, of course. It's as if she had purposefully didn't say something about him the whole duration of the meeting just to put him on the blinding spotlight later.

"I…I…" Vincent started but he couldn't speak. There's a big lump in his throat that was preventing him to talk.

Chiron rolled his wheelchair to Vincent's side and put a gentle hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Then he faced Althea. "Vincent is one of the senior campers here as he lived here longer than any campers. But he is… yet unclaimed by his godly parent."

Althea and Max appeared to be shocked. Then they looked at each other. There's some sort of communication between them, like they were talking through eye contact. Then they looked back at Vincent and Chiron.

"Are you sure, Chiron?"

"Yes," Chiron answered with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Is there any problem?"

Althea stared at Vincent for a moment, sizing him up before she shook her head and smiled. "No. No, Chiron. There is none. But I will need his opinion over all of his experience in this camp as Max would as the eldest among the Roman demigods later. It will help us know how to cope up with the way you train."

Annabeth opened her mouth to ask something but Max already glanced at her pointedly. She wisely didn't say anything.

Vincent started to fidget with the hem of his orange Camp Half-blood shirt. "I'm… I'm not into the frontline. I take part in the inner defense, protecting younger ones who couldn't be in war just yet. So I have nothing to say about war just yet. The cabin leaders can tell you instead."

 _Fool_ , his inner voice chided, _you have a say. You're just afraid of the spotlight that they will put on you later._

Althea nodded before she crossed her arms. **_You are lying._**

"I'm not!" Vincent exclaimed as his head snapped up from looking down at the table.

"Vince," Jake said in a worried tone.

Althea was still staring at him and he was staring back at her. **_You obviously had noticed a change in you as you grew older, Vincent Wayne. Those experiences years ago and the emptiness you feel until now. You noticed all of it. But you chose to ignore it._**

Vincent felt, for the first time in his life, horrified. And scared. She knew. She knew something that even Chiron had a hard time figuring out. She knew that he doesn't want anyone to know so she spoke to him through their mind.

Those thoughts running in his head caused his eyes to throb and he had to close it and put his head on the edge of the table.

"Vincent, are you okay, son?" Chiron asked worriedly.

Vincent took a deep breath and exhaled shakily to calm down. "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. Just… a bit dizzy," he reasoned weakly.

Suddenly a voice echoed around them. "General Althea, come in. General Althea, come in."

Althea sighed then she turned to the others who were obviously looking around for the owner of the voice. "Report, Keila."

"Squad 20 has been under attack. Dispatch counterattack?"

Althea and Max glanced at each other briefly. Then Max asked, "General Maximilian from Camp Jupiter under Communication Route No. 15 influence. Who's the offense, Keila?"

"Good to hear your voice again, General Maxim. Offense is led by Lyssa."

Vincent's lips curled in a cringing expression when he heard Max let out a series of unintelligible curses while Althea whipped her head to Max with her wide eyes.

"Get the Squad 34 and 40 for counterattack, Keila –", Max began to order but Althea cut him off.

"No. Send the Squad 1 to 10, Keila. I will go with them."

"Roger that, General Althea."

Max turned to Althea, his midnight eyes hard.

Althea shook her head. "No, Max. This is Camp Half-blood. Therefore, it is my range of responsibility. She turned to the Greek demigods. "I will buy some time for you to strengthen the defense of the camp. Make sure you guard the borders well. Also, the Golden Fleece."

"What? The Golden Fleece protects the borders. It's protected by –" Annabeth stopped when she noticed the graved look on Althea's face. "Peleus."

"The dragon is not to be trusted for now, daughter of Athena. Even a dragon cannot repel the power of the spirit of rage, and the Bringer of all wild animals' rabies and venom."

~O~O~O~O~O~

The moment Althea dispersed the communication route, Annabeth started to lay out her plans. Althea already went out of the Big House but not before stopping briefly at the door, her hand on the frame. She didn't look back but Vincent could hear her voice –warm and soothing – in his head.

 ** _Don't fear, Vincent. Prove yourself worthy of all heroes._**

Vincent turned to the door but Althea has already slipped out. "Vince?" He turned to Thalia who was staring at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Vince nodded. "I'm fine." He tried to focus on the war council's plans but he couldn't as he thought of what Althea meant by what she had said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Althea led the Squad 1 to 10, which consists of 4 soldiers in a squad, out of the borders of the camp. She glanced at her side and could see the dragon, Peleus, shaking his head as if trying to fend off whatever curse Lyssa was casting on him.

The female general looked back to the front. She put on her helmet and slid the visor down to cover her eyes. She then pulled out her Celestial bronze sword.

"Soldiers!" she shouted and raised her sword in the air. "For Omega!"

The soldiers charged towards the opponents – same bunch of monsters but much more menacing and savage as they were inflicted by Lyssa's rage and venom.

Althea could feel it the moment she stepped on the battlefield. The rage, the anger, the lust to kill… so different to the Olympian god of war's aura. It's filled with venom and insanity. Althea scanned the field after she killed an empousa.

"Are you looking for me, Lade General?" a raspy voice asked from behind her.

She slashed her sword as she whirled around block a broad blade. She smiled as she came face-to-face with a pale, bony face of Lyssa. Her black eyes were hollow and dull, her black hair frizzy, and she has a pair of fangs that resembled a dog's, dripping with venom similar that of a snake's. Her eyes were staring at Althea in an insane, predatory look that Althea momentarily felt fear.

But Althea had been through a lot of battle fears and facing Lyssa is not the first time so she easily slipped through the initial shock and pushed the spirit away.

Lyssa cackled. "So, Omega decided to intervene. The Lord will surely love the challenge. He's getting bored of those useless gods and half-bloods, after all."

Althea smiled her casual smile. "Then why attack the half-bloods if you want a challenge? Why not attack the Olympians and us first?"

Lyssa laughed menacingly and started to slash he dual broad swords against Althea's sword. "Don't be naive, General! You know what treasure those gods hid behind that border!"

Althea was caught off guard, letting Lyssa slashed through Althea's bronze blade, cutting it in half. Althea threw her half blade to a telekhine near them. At least that blade served its purpose till the end. She reached behind her and pulled out two Celestial bronze daggers from its sheath holstered around her waist.

"Oh come on, General! You know pathetic Celestial bronze won't even reach me!" Lyssa cackled.

Althea grinned enthusiastically. "I didn't think you forget what these 'pathetic' Celestial bronze did to you eons ago, Lyssa."

She charged at the spirit with speed that matched the Olympian god of the road's flying sandals. Swords are weapons that Althea can live with as a front. Every soldier are trained to use every weapons they could have in sight. But Althea loved to use daggers. It's like her lifeline. A comforting assurance that she doesn't have to use IT ever.

Lyssa's eyes sparkled with burning rage. Her rage reflected on the monsters and soldiers almost immediately and even Althea was not an exemption. This is a spirit, still a deity of her own domain we're talking about.

The spirit of rage attacked Althea with renewed strength. Althea fell back in a defense, her smile still present as she dodged and evaded every attack of Lyssa's blade. Althea took a short glance around and saw the demigods gathering at the borders, restraining Peleus who was now ready to make a rampage anywhere. She ducked and slashed her dagger against Lyssa's thigh as deep as she could get, making the spirit scream in pain.

Althea proceeded into slashing her other blade above her head without looking up, catching Lyssa's wrist that was holding her other sword. Lyssa howled in pain again, catching the attention of Chiron and the demigods who were ready to go into battle.

The blonde didn't look at them, and smiled at Lyssa. "Come on, Lyssa. Calm down. You wouldn't get anything from being angry," she said softly as she took over the offense. Slash, stab, and twisting her daggers on Lyssa's flesh while the latter tried to defend herself in vain.

Suddenly the darkness surrounds them. Althea was hovering over Lyssa who was kneeling, limbs nearly decapitated. She looked up briefly but then looked back down at Lyssa who cackled weakly.

"The Lord has finally sensed Omega and her minions. My mission is postponed. Let's meet again, daughter of Aether and Philophrosyne."

Lyssa slowly dissolved in a smoke while the monsters backed away. The soldiers and demigods are going to charge after them but Chiron stopped them in time.

"Back to the borders, now!" Chiron commanded in a loud voice and all of them backed away from the battlefield and into the safety of the borders.

Althea, however, didn't move from her spot. She stood with her daggers in hands and her visor covering her eyes. The darkness swirled like a huge whirlwind above the ground.

"General Althea! Get away from there!" someone from the demigods' rank shouted.

She twirled her daggers in her hands and put it back on the sheaths at her back. She braced herself and planted her heels on the ground as the darkness gunned down to the earth, creating a huge blast.

The earth shook, making those standing stumble down. They have to close their eyes when dusts covered the air. When the dusts and smoke started to clear, they all squinted their eyes open.

Althea was still standing, but she's not alone anymore. Beside her stood the figure of the other general, General Maximilian. In front of them stood in her human form and battle gear was the goddess Omega.

And facing them, in front of his monster army, is the protogenos god of darkness, Erebus.

 **Hope you like the chapter :)**


	5. Just Like the Futuristic Movies

**A/N: I kind of realized just now that Travis had gone to college, so that leaves Connor - now a little bit matured - as the sole counselor of the Hermes' cabin. AND Clarisse is also attending college which made Sherman Yang the new counselor of the Ares' cabin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

The demigods felt fear as they gazed at the god of darkness. He doesn't look like any evil man. In fact, he looked more like a normal businessman who's here to do some negotiation. He's wearing a fine tailored black three-piece suit, black trousers, and shiny black shoes. His dark hair was clean cut and combed back. He even carried a black suitcase with him. You wouldn't believe that he's a primordial god of darkness that is ready to kill every one of them in a blink of an eye.

If only not because of his eyes that radiates the power of darkness and his annoying smirk, that is.

"Our baby sister has visited Earth at once!" Erebus exclaimed with a wide grin then he looked down at Sillari's feet which was an inch off the ground. "With her curse just an inch below."

Omega's emotionless face didn't change as she replied. "Because of your idiocy, brother. Go back to your domain and never show your face in the light again."

Erebus bursts in laughter.

Percy, Annabeth, and Jason who were near the front noticed the army at the sides forming ranks. "What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"They're reacting to the actions of the enemies," Annabeth answered as she scanned the ranks. She's clearly analyzing the movements of the soldiers.

"They're moving even without the command of their generals?" Jason muttered as he studied the soldiers carefully. "And what's with their tinted visors?"

"Maybe for protection?" Percy said.

"No... there's something in that helmet that protection is not the only reason to have a tinted visor, Percy," Annabeth answered.

Vincent just listened to all conversations, thankful of his sharp hearing. But he couldn't help staring at the back of the silvery gold-haired goddess... wondering why she was so familiar.

"That's a good joke, sister. Why are you here, anyway? Are the Olympian gods tired to fight for their world?" Erebus paused when thunder clapped nearby. He chuckled. "Or are they scared of me?"

Vincent could see the demigods flinching in his peripheral vision when they sky thundered again and the winds howled.

"What do you want, Erebus?"

Erebus gazed at Omega for a moment then his eyes shifted to the ranks of the demigods in the Half-Blood hill. Vincent could see clearly that Erebus' eyes lingered at the Big Three's children but wrinkled his nose and looked back at the goddess.

"We will not give what I want, Erebus. But I can stay away as you try to bring down Olympus."

Vincent's breath hitched and some demigods who can hear from afar gasped. Whispers started to spread among the demigods but the soldiers remained silent.

"Yet my soldiers will do the work for me, of course," the goddess finished, tilting her head to her two generals. Althea smiled enthusiastically and even waved at Erebus who raised an eyebrow while Vincent couldn't comprehend whether to palm his face or shout at Althea for being so friendly to the enemy. Maximilian didn't move a muscle.

Turning his head back at Omega, Erebus scowled. "These are all just like the pathetic half-bloods. Are you underestimating me, sister?"

Omega smirked this time. "You are the one underestimating them, no-brainer."

Erebus' eyes narrowed. "Very well!" he hissed. "The negotiation is over!" You refused to give the Forbidden Weapon voluntarily, I will bring down every brick of that camp to get what I want. And I swear to the Styx that I will drag you down along with the Olympians, sister! Remember that!"

Thunder rolled and the darkness gathered around Erebus and the monsters again. When it dispersed all of the enemies were gone leaving the golden dusts of what used to be the monsters and the bodies of dead soldiers. Those still alive were shaking violently as they growled and snarled with saliva pooling down from their mouth.

Rabies.

The Apollo campers immediately run down the hill to save those still be saved.

Omega turned to her generals and looked at Max. "Go back to the Roman Camp and start training them. I will send the remaining squads and units to both camps to keep your defenses stronger."

Maximilian nodded and he turned to Althea, patting the top of her helmet. "You did a good job, Al."

Althea giggled and held a thumb up. Max bowed at Omega and disappeared in the shadows. Omega walked to the hill, her feet still not touching the earth as Althea moved to help the Apollo campers and some of her soldiers that can heal.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Vincent fell into a deep thought when Omega turned to her generals. Those ink black eyes that seems to suck everything and leave everything empty and useless are so familiar but he couldn't pinpoint where he saw it. As he racked his brain for answers, he felt a strong presence coming from the outside of the borders.

He snapped from his thoughts and his eyes immediately focused on the goddess'. Chiron bowed along with the other campers that knew who she was. "Hail the daughter of the Creator of the Universe and the goddess of the End, Lady Sillari," he announced.

Vincent dropped to his knee and bowed his head low. Goddess of the End… So she's Omega, the youngest of Chaos' children. Vincent wondered what she's like.

"So these are the half-bloods…" Omega's voice was neither taunting nor praising. It's as if she's expecting something and she's right.

Vincent was quite surprised when he stood and saw that Omega was still standing outside the borders, her feet still not touching the ground. Vincent wondered what curse was on the goddess that she couldn't touch the ground. And who cursed her?

Omega looked up at the sky and with a blank face she said. "I see. You are a clever fool, King of the gods."

The brown-eyed teen cringed when thunder rolled nearby. It's the fourth thunder coming from Zeus himself and yet Omega didn't seem to be scared.

"Well then…" Vincent heard Omega muttering. She turned her back to them.

Vincent is confused along with the demigods. Why isn't Omega moving through the borders?

He watched as Althea jogged up the hill with ease and talked to Omega for a while. He stared at the two in disbelief. There's no way to block his hearing! He can hear in a long range but now he couldn't even hear a single word from both of them!

Althea glanced at him after Omega was done talking and then winked at him. Then Omega disappeared in the wind. No smoke, no light. No grand exit like the other gods.

Just then Vincent realized.

Why he couldn't hear them.

Why it's as if a barrier was built between his hearing and their voices.

Althea walked past him with a smile.

 ** _Eavesdropper._**

 _General Althea….. How high are your capabilities? Just what are your powers? Who are you? Why do you know something about me when I don't know who I am? And how? How did you know?_

~O~O~O~O~

Annabeth followed General Althea along with the others. The dryads, naiads, and satyrs backed away as they scowled at the soldiers who don't mind their presence.

The daughter of Athena studied the soldiers. They seem to have no compassion towards certain things except doing what they needed to do. Protecting the creation that their patron made.

 _Is that how Omega trained her soldiers?_ Annabeth thought. She couldn't imagine how harsh their training could be that they are this strong.

"Annabeth."

She snapped from her thoughts when she heard Katie's voice. Beside Katie was her sister Miranda. "Those soldiers are much trained for wars like this, aren't they?"

Just like what she's thinking right now.

"They're like the Romans," Thalia added as she slung her bow on her shoulder. The Hunters of Artemis were walking behind her, wary of the men around them. "They're organized and never had compassion in their veins when they're locked in battle."

"But unlike Romans, these soldiers move without commands," Annabeth muttered.

Althea stopped in front of the large strawberry field. She raised her arm and the soldiers immediately formed ranks in front of the demigods, creating a barrier between the general and the demigods.

"Where's Mr. D? He should be here along with Chiron," Jake asked in a low voice.

"He's busy right now, along with the other gods," a hoarse voice suddenly answered. In the shadows behind Annabeth appeared Nico di Angelo, his pale face grim.

"Where have you been?" Will asked him.

Nico gave him a small smile. "Underworld. Dad had to go to Olympus and Persephone has some errands to do. Someone needs to take over the works for the meantime."

Will nodded then their attention was caught by a small rumble of the clouds above the empty lot beside the strawberry field.

"Initiate borders!" Althea commanded. The soldiers between them and the general raised their shields, facing Althea and then they pressed a black button at the center of their shield.

All of the demigods except for the calm ones gasped when invisible borders appeared from their shield and shot up to the sky.

"Enhanced technology," Jake started to blabber, excitement visible in his dark eyes. "Their armors and weapons are both made by modern technology and the powers bestowed by the gods."

Althea put down her arm to her side and commanded once again. "Prepare for landing!"

Annabeth doesn't know whether to be awed or frightened. A huge, gigantic ship-like figure appeared in the sky, glowing under the sun which creates a gem-like touch on the ink black exterior.

"Black metal and Celestial silver coated with Celestial gold," Nico began to ramble.

"What?" Percy said dumbly.

"The properties of that ship," Annabeth answered for Nico. "That's how they reached the Earth, I guess."

Jason whistled between his clenched teeth. "Leo will surely love to see this."

At the sudden mention of the son of Hephaestus, Vincent's face distorted. Ever since Leo arrived at camp, he never liked to be around that guy. Don't get it wrong. Leo's nice and funny but there's something in him that Vincent didn't like. Especially the literal fire that Valdez emitted from his body.

The wind blew harshly beyond the borders as the ship slowly landed on the ground. So that's why the soldiers built an invisible barrier, Annabeth thought. It's for the protection of the strawberry field and the demigods from the violent wind that the landing ship created.

When the ship has finally landed, the barrier was dispersed and so were the soldiers as they went to the side and were waiting for the next orders. Althea turned to Chiron, and they started to talk in a quiet whisper.

"What are they talking about, Vincent?"

In his usual blank face, Vince looked at Annabeth. "I can't hear them."

"Whoa, whoa…" Percy chided as he moved closer to them. "What?"

Vincent shrugged. "That female general knew what I can do so she blocked my hearing whenever she talked to someone or whenever she deemed it confidential."

Annabeth's met in a deep thought. How did General Althea knew about what Vincent can do? Does that mean she knew something about Vincent? The grey eyes soon grew wide when she thought that.

"Oh my gods…" Annabeth exclaimed in a whisper which caught Percy and Vincent's attention.

"What?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Nothing…" she said. She must verify it first. And the person who could confirm her thoughts will be the female general herself, General Althea.

"Alright, heroes," Chiron's voice rang across the field. Instantly the noise died down. "Regular schedules will be changed starting today. The soldiers of Omega will be tasked to guide you on all aspects of training. New schedules will be given to you so prepare yourselves. Cabin leaders, I will need you here. The rest of you dismissed."

Vincent sighed and nodded at Percy and Annabeth before taking off to the Hermes' Cabin to prepare for lunch. Annabeth, Percy, Jake, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Katie, Connor, Pollux, Nico, Will, and the other cabins' leaders went to Chiron and Althea.

"The lady wanted to talk to you before you take your lunch," Althea said and walked ahead of them towards the ship.

Annabeth decided to take her time. She was awed at the structure of the ship. Unlike the Argo II, the ship was much modernized. Just like Nico said, the exterior was coated with Celestial gold. The color was black but once you are near, you could see the gold specks. The reason why it glowed under the sun.

Jake inspected the surface of the ship's wall. He knocked on the surface twice and nodded his head. "This is a very rare metal. It's naturally black. I wonder where they got it…" he commented as he looked above to see the underside of the ship while they walked after the others.

"Does Celestial silver even exists?" Pollux asked.

"Connor, don't you dare," they heard Katie reprimanding the son of Hermes as Connor touched a small rectangular box near the entrance.

"Relax, jeez."

"I know better than to relax when you're around," Katie shot back.

The others just shake their heads as they continued their way inside. "Anyway, yeah the Celestial silver exists but it's in legends….." Jake trailed off when they finally entered the ship.

"Whoa!" some of them exclaimed as the door from the interior opened. They have to close their eyes as they were blinded by the light coming from the inside.

"Welcome to the vessel of Unit 101. There's nothing about the vessel to be toured around, though," Althea announced loudly and enthusiastically. She turned to them and saw them squinting their eyes from so much light. Althea pouted and moved her hand in a swiping motion and in an instant the light died down a little bit so the demigods could see.

"Sorry about that. Celestial silver is my father's companion. It reacts to the rays of the sun that emits light inside the ship whether the roof is open or closed," Althea explained with her easy smile.

"And your father is?" Connor inquired.

Althea smiled widely and started top bounce on her feet excitedly. "My father's Aether, the Lord of Light, and the protogenos god of the upper atmosphere." Annabeth opened her mouth to ask something but Althea beat her into it. "And my mother is Philophrosyne, daughter of Hephaestus, and the spirit of friendship and kindness."

"Oh," Jake mumbled as he gingerly pointed at Althea. "So you're my… what… niece?"

Althea laughed which joined by the others including Chiron who chuckled. "Whatever you say, _uncle…_ " she teased. Jake's face became red.

Althea turned around and stepped inside the vessel. True to Althea's words, there's nothing to tour about. But it's enough to be fascinated at.

The whole first floor of the vessel serves as the vast training ground of the soldiers. There are soldiers sparring with each other using different kinds of weapons. Whip and dagger against sword, mace and dagger against an axe, so on and so forth. The soldiers are not in their usual get up which consist of a black armor and helmets with visors. Instead they are wearing tights and tank tops or jeans and black sweaters.

The soldiers stopped to acknowledge their female general who only waved at them.

"Your weapons…" Sherman Yang, son of Ares, started. "Is it made of black metal, too?"

"Yes. It's a metal from Lord Chaos' dome. One that belongs to the void combined with Celestial silver. Be careful of it when you spar with the soldiers," Althea said without looking back at them.

"Why?"

"You'll see when we train you," Althea answered.

"Is Lady Sillari staying here, too?" Piper asked. Annabeth stayed close to them, listening to their conversations while studying the features of the ship, fascinated at how the vessel was built.

"No. The gods are rather… protective of their children. The soldiers of Omega are allowed to stay within your borders. But Lady Sillari cannot enter the premises."

Chiron nodded. "I understand." The demigods do not. Except for Annabeth who fell in a thought again.

Maybe Zeus was cautious towards Omega. Omega has the reputation of being the vilest among the children of Chaos. She's very dangerous. And she hates the gods and their children.

Annabeth nearly stumbled into Chaos' horse rear if Percy hadn't pulled her to a stop. She gave her boyfriend a grateful smile which he returned an 'are-you-okay' look. She nodded and Percy gave her his typical lopsided smile.

Althea whirled around and, to the demigods' astonishment, shouted in a loud voice. "Keila!"

From across the vast grounds of the ship, where a group of soldiers were locked in a group swordfight, came a blur of brown-haired tan girl. She jumped above a 4-meter pillar and landed flawlessly, tucking her sword at her side while running at a top speed, skipping and avoiding the incoming soldiers that are passing by as easy as breathing, and finally skidded to a stop beside Connor who gaped at her.

The girl looked at Connor, her brown eyes full of mischief and grinned crookedly. "Hi!" she said before turning to Althea who lost her smile and was now… wearing a blank face. "Hi, General Althea. Nice to see you, too. How can I help you?"

"Didn't I say not to leave your post?" Althea softly asked but behind it is the edge that even Chiron knew is dangerous when snapped.

But instead of cowering in fear in the general's question, the brown-eyed girl grinned and tapped the side of her head. "I got it all tracked, general."

Althea sighed. "Go back to your post and locate us to Lady Sillari."

Keila snapped her fingers in a sassy way. "Gotcha!" She entered an automatic metal door that has a glowing Omega sign above it. She then clapped her hands and started to order around. "Alright, alright, soldiers! Enough with your GTAs and COCs – Rimaika, there's no pokemon around here so stop with your PokemonGo, I'll tell you later where you'll gonna find it – now focus, guys! We have a goddess to connect here with."

Annabeth saw the male demigods trying to keep their jaws from the ground while the girls blinked at the Keila girl. Even Annabeth was… frightened at the girl's hyperactive behavior. She talked… so fast.

"That's Keila for you. She's the head of the Tracking Department. She's a daughter of Ichnaea, goddess of tracking, and Hydros, primordial god of waters," Althea commented as they entered after Keila.

They were awed at all the technologies of what looked like the control room. Luminous holograms were their screens, floating wherever the soldiers wanted and the screens served as their own gadgets. The soldiers swiped their hands across the holographic screens or typed on holographic keyboards and they can do whatever they wanted.

"I think I was transported into 20 years from now," Jason said in an awed voice.

"Just like the A.I movie?"

"That's too old, Percy," Thalia disagreed as she also looked around. "These screens reminded me of the Minority Report's equipment."

"That will be in 2054, Thals," Piper muttered. "More or less 30 years from now."

"Our equipment are made suitable for the modern era. Technologies and upgraded science are what the mortals are focusing now. New programs, new systems. We decided to go along. The joint efforts of Tracking Department and the Intelligence Department – as we called in Earthnian terms – created our own systems untraceable by those monsters that run the current satellite systems. Of course we don't have to use satellites since we don't need it in our own planet."

"Wow… just wow."

"General Althea, the route is ready," Keila informed with a big smile.

"Thank you, Kei." Althea led them to another room where a huge screen was facing them. And the screen shows the goddess Omega sitting on a black throne in her black dress and star-made crown.

The demigods and Chiron bowed while Althea waved enthusiastically at Omega.

"We don't have much time. Let's begin."

 **Let me know what you think, guys :)**


End file.
